I Want to See
by ChocoKoko
Summary: England and Vietnam were hiking in the mountains. When a fairy named Au Co gives England medicine for Vietnam's wound, he befriends the fairy. Vietnam wonders why England is talking to air. The next day, when they go to her house, he's talking to her window. She questions him then. Hesitating, he tells her he can see mythical creatures. "...then, can you teach me to see as well?"


Summary: England and Vietnam were hiking in the mountains. When a fairy named Au Co gives England medicine for Vietnam's wound, he befriends the fairy. Vietnam wonders why England is talking to air. The next day, when they go to her house, he's talking to her window. She questions him then. Hesitating, he tells her he can see mythical creatures. "...then, can you teach me to see as well?"

Disclaimer: Me no owns Hetalia or Vietnamese mythology creatures.

Notes: All of my one-shots aren't really connected, so their relationship varies in each one-shot. But you can pretend if you want. Also...I'm not too sure about monsoons...I tried to search up climate in Vietnam and it confused me...

* * *

"What I don't understand is why we have to go hiking in order to 'bond'." Vietnam muttered. "I'm not a big fan of the outdoors." She winced as a dragonfly came flying near her. The gentleman accompanying her swatted it away for her.

"Our bosses...are rather strange sometimes." England agreed. "But I must admit, the air in Vietnam is rather humid and cool. The temperature here is rather nice as well."

"Hmm~" Vietnam hummed in agreement. "That is why my house is more in Northern Vietnam than Central or South. However, I am rather worried about the rain up here...it is the monsoon season, after all."

"I think we'll be fine, Miss Vietnam." England reassured. "It's a rather beautiful day today. I'm kind of relieved to spend the day with you outside."

"O-oh, I see..." Vietnam blushed, glad that England was leading the way so he couldn't see her face. "Do you see a good place where we can set up camp?"

"..." England was silent as he stopped walking. "...there's a clearing up ahead. It's a long walk though."

Vietnam blinked in confusion. Earlier, he seemed to be tilting his head and listening to someone speak to him?

'_It must be my imagination_.' Vietnam thought. "I see. Then we should get going."

Vietnam followed closely behind England as he led the way, pushing down branches and waiting for Vietnam to pass through as well. However, the entire time her face was red as she stared at his back.

"Miss Vietnam? Are you alright? Do you need me to carry your backpack?" England's worried voice made Vietnam look up in embarrassment.

"N-no, I'm fine! I-it's just, erm-" Vietnam tried to think of an excuse, but she wasn't good at lying either. They both stopped walking, and she looked away as England turned around to look at her questionably.

"Hahah. I guess I'm just a little unnerved, but I'll be fine!" Vietnam tried to fake a nervous smile as she walked past England. Actually, since she really didn't know how to smile, it came out a little weird nonetheless.

"Miss Vietnam, wait! Don't go too fast-"

"Kyah!" The warning came too late as Vietnam gave a yelp, slipping down a steep side. England grabbed her arm but ended up sliding down with her anyway.

_'What in the world? What's a ditch doing in the mountains?'_ Vietnam slowly opened her eyes._ 'I can't believe South Vietnam came out for a split second. I would have expected North Vietnam to say something...oh.'_

"Are you alright?" England asked.

"U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you down here with me..." Vietnam apologized. Then she realized the position they were in. Quickly, she sat up and rolled off of England. "We should get going now. The ditch isn't that deep anyhow."

"R-right..."

However, things went downhill fast when they both crawled out. Vietnam winced and even let out a small cry of pain as she set her foot down. She only took a step before collapsing to her knees.

Taking a look at her leg, she paled when a visible red gash was seen plainly, and she could barely move her foot.

'_A-ah, don't tell me I twisted it when I fell down...'_ Vietnam thought. England also winced, but he knelt down and took out linen from his bag. Wrapping it around her leg in a nice fit, he then swooped her up bridal style.

"A-ah, Mr. England!" Vietnam yelped.

"It's a gentleman's duty to carry a lady..." he muttered, flushing a deep red. "When we get to the clearing, I'll look for something to help with your wound..."

"Eh? Please don't trouble yourself-" Vietnam was cut off as England silenced her with a stare.

"Miss Vietnam, don't be ridiculous. You are injured." England stated simply.

"...r-right..." she whispered. By now, more of her South side was coming out because of the circumstances: injury, being carried, the sky slowly getting darker...what else could go wrong?

"Looks like we're in luck. There's a cabin in the clearing." England's voice held surprise. He checked the inside, which seemed harmless with a single bed, a fireplace and a pipe.

He laid Vietnam on the bed, saying, "Miss Vietnam, I'll go look around for any herbs that might help."

"Alright...be careful..."

_**XxXxXxXx**_

"Is it really alright if I have this medicine?"

Vietnam didn't know she had dozed a little. Blinking her golden eyes, she groggily sat up and turned her attention towards the door. She saw England seeming to hold something while talking to...

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much for this. So all I need to do is?"

England nodded in understanding, occasionally saying, "I see" or "I understand."

"Alright, after this do you have any medicine that may help with anything else she might have?"

England paused for a while, before holding out his hand. "Thank you. This is for any dizziness she might have? I see. Again, thank you very much for-oh! You don't have to trouble yourself, I'm perfectly capable of-oh...alright then."

Vietnam gaped at the door, before it turned into a look of confusion as England walked inside the cabin. Now, Vietnam clearly saw the small pouch in England's hands.

"Hello, Miss Vietnam." England greeted. "I found some medicine, I'll help put it on, if that's alright?"

"U-um..." Vietnam started to ask, but seeing England's determined face as he opened the pouch, she decided to not question him...for now.

_**XxXxXxXxx**_

England had carried Vietnam all the way from the mountain to her house. When she had fallen asleep and woken up, still pretending to be asleep, England was talking. And Vietnam didn't sense the presence of anything near them.

Now she was a little concerned for England's well being.

After they got to her home, it started to rain. So England was trapped inside Vietnam's house, however, he didn't seem deterred. In fact, he was determined to take care of Vietnam.

After Vietnam decided to close her eyes and even pretended to be asleep, she heard England open her window. The soft patter of the rain was heard and Vietnam was about to ask why he did that. Then she heard him talking.

"Well now, you're one of the smallest dragons I've seen. You ARE a dragon, right? I've noticed you outside for a while. I think you can fit inside the house, the rain isn't good for you."

"What's that now? Miss Vietnam? Well...although I do feel rather strange inviting someone into her own house, you look rather cold. What's that, Au Co? Oh, you have some medicine that can warm someone up now? That's wonderful!"

'_Now...I am worried.._.' Vietnam thought.

Opening her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find England at her window, talking to nothing except the rain.

"Mr. England?"

"Miss Vietnam!" England jumped a little. "You're awake already?"

"Who are you talking to?" Vietnam got straight to the point, looking at him with concerned eyes. "You've been talking to nothing ever since we've been to the mountains, and I am getting a little worried about your well-being."

"..." England eyebrows creased up into a saddened frown. "I see. So you can't even see them as well...it's too bad."

"See what?" Vietnam slowly got up, and England rushed over to steady her.

"You shouldn't get up now-"

"What are you seeing that I am not?" Vietnam asked, looking at England's emerald orbs.

"..." Again, England stayed silent, looking to the side as if he was thinking about something. "Alright then. The things I've been seeing, her name is Au Co, a fairy from the mountain. The creature I was just talking to, he doesn't have a name, but he calls himself a Vietnamese dragon. Any memories come to your mind?"

"Yes. Au Co is a fairy from ancient Vietnamese legend. It was rumored that because of her sympathetic heart, she gave medicine to suffering travelers. As for our dragon, back in ancient times, they represented the emperor and power of the nation." Vietnam recited from her memory. "But they are mere legends. They are not supposed to exist."

"I see. You were right Au Co. She can no longer see you." England mused.

"What?" Vietnam asked. "I..."

"Au Co told me a long time ago, she had helped you right after you broke free from China's rule. However, after France took control of you, you never saw her again, even centuries later, when you visited the mountains, she saw you but you didn't see her."

"..." Vietnam tried to think back, but she couldn't remember a face from that time period. She remembered going to the mountain after she ran away from China, but a fairy?

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before she placed her hands on England's shoulders.

"Mr. England, may I request something of you?" She brought her gaze to his eyes once more.

"U-um, of course. Anything." England blushed, hoping Vietnam couldn't see it.

"Can...can you teach me to see as well?" Vietnam asked.

"Eh?"

"I...want to see the fairy and the dragon. They are a part of my country as well, and as a nation I must be responsible and thank the one who saved my life." Vietnam said.

"..." England looked at her pleading eyes. _'But the problem is, I don't know how I can see them...so how can I teach it to her?'_

However, Vietnam saw that he was listening to something, maybe the fairy, before he nodded, blush evident on his face.

"Alright, I see. I'll try that...you better not be messing around with me. Miss Vietnam, you may want to sit down."

She obeyed, and England sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Close your eyes and relax. Try to think about nothing for now." England started. "Do you believe in magic or spirits?" He put his hand under Vietnam's, making her hold out her hand.

"What do you think they will look like? Believe in it, with all your heart. Believe that you can see them, that you can talk to them, that you can touch them." By now, England's voice had gotten closer, and Vietnam assumed he was whispering in her ear now, which made her blush.

"Dragons, many people believe them to be frightening. However, the dragon I just saw was majestic, powerful, yet he had a kind soul. He had red scales, a spiral tail, a fiery sword fin, a lion's nose...the fairy I saw was beautiful. However, the reason she is so, is because she looks like a lady I treasure dearly."

He spoke with endearment in his voice, and Vietnam winced, feeling a little saddened.

"The lady has beautiful brown hair, so dark in color it almost looks black. Her hair is held back in a ponytail, and although people may think she looks plain, I think she looks rather lovely with that ponytail pulled back so perfectly. She has perfect and even bangs that frame her face, and her eyes are of the most beautiful golden honey I have ever seen in my entire life as a nation." England continued to murmur in Vietnam's ear.

Although Vietnam was sure it wasn't who she thought it was, her face continued to heat up at his words. Maybe...well, was she allowed to get her hopes up?

"The lady I speak of...even if the fairy looks similar to her, I'll always prefer the original beauty." England's own face was heated up. Right now, Vietnam heard giggling and a deep chuckle.

Slowly opening her eyes, Vietnam saw a small creature floating a few inches away from her face. The creature looked back at her with a smile.

"You...are Au Co?" Vietnam's voice that held wonder made the fairy giggle more.

"Yes, I am! I'm so glad you can finally see me!" The fairy flew to Vietnam's nose and gave it a little squeeze. Vietnam blinked before turning her head to the window. There she saw a dragon poking his head in.

"I don't know what that British man was thinking, telling me to come inside." The dragon snorted. "My head can barely fit through this window. Although I did just grow in size right now."

"You...are real..." Vietnam said in awe. "E-England, you did it! I can see them now!" Turning her head towards the British nation, she paused when their noses were brushing each others, the only thing blocking them from completely touching was the fairy.

Au Co instantly flew out of the way, and they both had a clear view of each other's faces.

Bright red.

They both backed away from each other, and they heard an 'aww' sound.

"Why didn't you guys kiss? It was the perfect moment!" the fairy whined.

"Sh-shut up!" England stuttered, looking away from everything. At this time, Vietnam got a better look at the fairy. It...

"You...look similar to..." Vietnam gasped, cupping her hands so the fairy could sit in her hands.

"Yup~ Miss Vietnam, I didn't look like this before, but I thought you were pretty, so I decided to look like you!" Au Co nodded.

Vietnam's face heated up more, if that was possible. She noticed a...green flying thing right next yo her.

"Who...are you?" she questioned, letting it settle in her lap. It smelled like mints, and it looked like a fat bunny with wings.

"I'm Flying Mint Bunny, England's friend! I was the one who helped England find the clearing back in the mountains!" the bunny chirped.

"Oh...so you were the one...I had assumed he had already met Au Co..." Vietnam hugged the bunny. "It's so soft..."

"Usually, Flying Mint Bunny stays back at my house, but she decided to come with me to..." England looked to the side, embarrassed. Vietnam turned to the dragon, getting up and letting her hand rest on it's snout.

"You...feel real and warm. How long have you been here?" she wondered.

"I've been alive for centuries now, Miss Vietnam. I have been wandering the land, but if you had the ability to see me back then, you would have seen me soaring the sky plenty of times. It was after you had divided that you couldn't see me. I, too, once had interacted with you before you went under France's control." the dragon rumbled.

"I...apologize." Vietnam murmured, resting her head on it's snout. "Always...ever since my country had divided before, I turned a blind eye...not wanting to see...now, I remember...the dragon that had saved me from near death...and the fairy that helped me recover...thank you."

A few tears glistened down her red cheeks, before Vietnam rushed over to England, bringing him into a hug.

"Thank you...England." she muttered into his shoulder, arms tightening around him slowly. "Thanks to you..I can see them! I..."

England smiled, bringing his arms around her waist. "You're welcome, Vietnam."

The fairy watching them smiled._ 'They've dropped the formalities ~ it's just a little while longer till they...TEE-HEE!_'

However, the dragon, the fairy and the bunny stared at the pair with blank looks as they only kept on hugging. Nothing was happening. England had his eyes closed and his face was red, and when the fairy flew over to see Vietnam's face, her eyes were closed and her face was red.

Exchanging a look with the dragon and bunny that said, 'Are you kidding me?', the fairy tried to decide the next course of action.

'_Although platonic love is cute, they can't keep on hugging. I hate to betray England so quickly, but this is necessary._' the fairy nodded as if this decision was the best thing to do.

"Hey~ so earlier when you were helping Miss Vietnam to learn to see us, you complimented my looks~" the fairy started, flying around casually. England snapped his head up and glared at the fairy. "But then you said I was based on a lady you knew, and you went into a VERY descriptive detail on what the lady looked like~"

Vietnam stiffened, her face heating up again.

"So I'm wondering~ is that a confession to the lady?" Au Co smirked at both of the nation's very very bright red faces. They both broke away from each other, their backs facing each other's backs as they stuttered out words.

_'What an evil fairy...'_ the dragon thought.

"Besides England~ all those stories you told me about Vietnam made me want to come here in the first place!" Flying Mint Bunny chirped. "And you know those stories are true~ Vietnam is truly a pretty lady you know!"

'_Also an evil bunny.._.'

"Come on England~ you know as well as I do that teaching Vietnam to see us was a GREAT opportunity to-" the dragon lightly burned the fairy's bottom, which caused her to stop talking and glare at the dragon. The bunny decided to duck behind the couch.

_'Don't try to set them up. Let the future decide what's in store for them.'_ the dragon's eyes told the fairy.

_'But they're so hopeless!'_ the fairy's facial expression told the dragon.

"Um...Mr. England..." Vietnam whispered.

_'SEE! SHE'S BRINGING THE FORMALITIES BACK!_' the fairy flew around in angry circles.

"What Au Co said...is...was the lady that you said you treasured the most...is she..." Vietnam's lips tightened, as if she was unsure if she could continue.

England sighed, before deciding on a course of action. "Yes...that lady...is..."

**_WHAM!_**

Someone had spun Vietnam around and pushed her into England, mashing their lips together sloppily.

Au Co looked at the dragon in surprise, whose eyes told her, 'It wasn't me!'

Au Co looked around, looking surprised when she saw a floating sword.

"Are...you Thuan Thien?" Au Co asked in awe.

"Yes, I am. I have been in Vietnam's home for a while as a silent sword, but since she can see any mythical now and these two were taking their darn sweet time, I decided to give them a little shove." the sword replied, turning it's hilt to look at Vietnam and England.

The pair had pulled away as soon as the sword started talking, stuttering out apologies and incomprehensible words. Flying Mint Bunny then decided settle on England's head, sensing an impending doom that she'd rather not be a part of.

"We should give them a name..." Au Co started.

"The Hopeless Pair?" the dragon suggested.

"No, I think the Dense Couple?" the fairy replied.

"The Stupidly Shy and Hopelessly Dense Pair!" the sword cheered.

"..." They suddenly felt a dangerous aura behind them, and they turned to see Vietnam holding her paddle up.

"I can hear you."

* * *

This is...very long. And I think the more I write about these two, the more OOC they get...sob...characterization is hard...I think I'm gonna go write a tsundere England now. I know England is already tsundere, but he acts the gentleman around Vietnam so he can't really be tsundere like he is with...umm...America and people.

As for the random talking sword...yes, the sword is mythical. It said so on wiki. I think I should call this a crack fic...ugh...is Flying Mint Bunny a girl? I've seen a lot of fanfics where they called the Bunny a guy...

I know the Flying Mint Bunny involvement was little, but it was also last minute, since I just remembered telling someone that I would let Vietnam see Flying Mint Bunny. So...yeah...sorry.

...yeah, tsundere!England seems like a good idea right now. Actually, a 2p!England is also a good idea, but he's kinda creepy...that'd be me torturing Viet-chan, which won't happen in a long time...and I'm rambling.

So, as a warning if I do happen to write a tsundere!England, it's probably be an AU, set in a school-verse but I'll be using human names.

And...happy Friday the 13th!


End file.
